Switch
by izuniias
Summary: AU where a (Female) Vali is incarnated into Rias' peerage instead of Issei. (Eventual fem!Vali/Issei pairing because yes. and no idea on whether or not to include the harem or just have Fem!Vali/Issei as the main pairing)
1. Chapter 1

"This is not how I'm going to die here." She declared.

The trees around her seemed to help the silver haired female hide from her pursuers. They seemed relentless, almost as if they hadn't run out of any energy as they chased her.

Vali Lucifer scoffed as she noticed no one was behind her,"Glad those bastard gave up." She slid down a tree, nursing her arm, as it bled. Her arm wasn't her only injury, but this one seemed to be bleeding the most.

She had cuts and bruises on her arms, and where her pants had gotten cut, revealing her legs. Panting heavily, ice blue eyes scanned the rest of the trees surrounding her. She hadn't sensed anyone.

Feeling a throb of her ankle. She looked at her dark brown boots. Without even taking the right one off, she could tell it was swollen.

**[Vali you shouldn't be pushing yourself this much. Look how injured you are.] **A deep voice spoke from within her mind, sounding concerned.

Vali's eyes narrowed,"_Don't you think I don't know that?!"_

**[Just rest for a little bit, besides I'll make sure nothing happens. You just take a quick nap.]**

"Tch, whatever," For now she did what her body wanted her to do, her eyes closed, and she slept.

* * *

Waking up, she noticed it was already getting dark. Great, just her luck.

Sitting up quickly, which she _instantly_ regretted, Vali took note that her persuers were back once more, although they were a little further away from her thankfully.

Her Grandfather was a very persistent man, which was why Vali was in her current situation. She had run away from his home, after all these years. He didn't make any indication that he was interested in her life, nor that he cared for her well being, so really she was doing him a favor. Yet he still sent hunters after her, and if they brought her back, they'd get good pay. So she fought with them, and at first she had gained the upperhand, but then their numbers were starting to overwhelm her and they managed to get some good, although were cowardly, hits in while her back was turned.

The only reason her Grandfather, _no, _Rizevim even kept her there was because of two things:

_1) The power she got for being Lucifer's __descendant, especially since apparently she was most likely more powerful than her father. But dont even get **started** with that._

_2) Her Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing._

She was just there for him to gain something, not because of any familial love that she knew didn't exist.

The silver haired female stood, using the tree she had leaned on earlier as support. Her ankle was throbbing painfully, and she didn't want to see how bad it was. So with her good foot, she slowly, but surely, began to wobble in the direction away from the Hunters.

* * *

Okay so the whole wobbling thing didn't work, and the Hunters nearly caught up to her. So Vali was back to a sprint, and she knew her ankle would be in terrible condition after this.

She could feel it hurting with every step she took.

"Dear I don't even know why you're running~" A voice suddenly next to her purred out,"You know we'll catch you~"

She suddenly felt something slam into her side, and she felt herself hitting a wall, oh great, at least she was outside the forest. She was in a kneeling position, holding her now mostly bruised side, damn could that woman pack a punch.

When she looked back up, the woman, unlike the rest of her group of hunters, no longer wore a hood that covered a majority of her face. ("_How can she even see?")_ She saw long green hair, tied up in a ponytail, a spiked choker around her neck, as far as she knew the woman most likely wore that something that only covered what it was supposed too, and noticing a flat area around her chest, it wasn't much. Although despite some of her clothes being ripped, Vali still looked somewhat decent.

But she did see that the Woman wore fingerless gloves.

Blue and Silver wings shielded her as the woman tried to punch her again.

"_Thank you."_ She muttered quietly.

The wings then pushed the woman away, and soon Vali let herself fly, at least she now regained enough power to do that.

She did know that they were following her.

* * *

As she lay on the ground bleeding from her side, it wasn't just a bruise like she thought, Vali only thought one thing.

_Why?_

Why did it have to be her, why couldn't it be someone else(although she wouldn't wish this kind of thing on anybody)? What did she ever do to have this kind of end?

**[So this truly is it huh?] **The voice sounded disappointed.

"_Are you disappointed because I didn't fight a lot of strong people like I said we would?" _The girl asked in a hushed voice.

**[No]** The voice, properly know as the Vanishing Dragon, or Albion, replied. **[Because you're one of the few hosts whose well being I actually cared about.]**

"_Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" _She asked, and when she didn't get an answer, she then said,"_This isn't how I thought I'd die to be honest. I was thinking I would go out in a cooler way, maybe in battle or something like that."_

**[I think this is just your injuries talking]** Albion said dryly.

Vali let a faint smile cross her features. Her eyes slowly drooped, and she heard those hunters coming near. Oh well, at least she was able to get them to fail their objective. No money for them.

Then a red magic circle appeared next to her, and the last thing Vali saw was a girl wearing a school uniform. Her long crimson hair flowing behind her as the wind blew. That's when a pair of ice blue eyes finally closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to say that I'm surprised that the first chapter got such positive feedback! Thanks to you guys for being awesome! Also, I have no idea what last name, well fake last name, to have Vali use because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't use Lucifer as her last name. A bit too obvious to me. So any suggestions are welcome.**_

_**Reviews:**_

Guest(1): Well I'm not to sure, I mean I'm leaning towards having just one pairing, maybe some pairs on the side.

RoboVolcano4: You can find that out in a later chapter :P

Exis21: I don't know about giving Issei those powers, because it's someone else's fanfic idea, and I wouldn't want to use their idea. So probably not. I wouldn't want to take their idea. I can probably figure something out.

Sunsengnim: Well, I'm glad that you liked my previous fem!Vali fanfiction. I didn't give it up, per say, but I just didn't have many ideas so any updates are really slow for that one. But I'll definitely try to update this one, maybe the other one as well. As for the harem, I actually have no idea about the whole harem thing. I could try, but there could be two outcomes. One where I could make it work, or where it would just turn out badly. So I'll be thinking about it.

Guest(2): I know which makes me excited on how I can do this :D

Guest(3): As for who would be in the harem, I would probably still be thinking on who would be in it. Because I know that I'd keep a few of the original ones from the anime/light novel/manga and maybe add a few of my own. But still I know I should think about those factors also.

abc: Thanks! Glad you like the story so far.

NoName: as for a different name, I don't know, so I might keep Vali unless I think of an actual full first name. Because I feel like Vali would be like a nickname or something.

_**Alright so as far as I can tell, not many want the harem, but that's okay! Now on to this chapter!**_

* * *

One thing Vali noticed as soon as she woke up again was that she wasn't alone, wherever the hell she was. This wasn't the pavement where she was almost dead.

Instead, she was laying on a couch, which was pretty comfortable. The room she was inside, seemed to be lit up with candles, the blinds were closed. Looking at her body, her clothes weren't ripped anymore, and whatever injuries she did have, were miraculously gone. Her ankle

**[You alright there Partner?]** She heard Albion ask.

Vali nodded slowly,"_More or less."_

A new voice spoke up,"Oh good, you're awake. I thought I was too late." The feminine voice sounded relieved, which she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

Looking up, she saw the crimson haired girl from earlier. Then she was on the defensive. The girl could be a good person for all she knew, but the descendant of the original Lucifer could not risk it. It seemed that everyone was out to get her these days.

Vali stared at her, then she could tell, this girl was a Devil, but unlike Vali, she wasn't a half human.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory, and as of this day, I am your new Master."

This girl couldn't be serious.

* * *

Okay, this girl was completely serious.

Rizevim had told her the system Devils, well Devils who weren't complete asses, used ever since the Great War. Because most pure blooded Devils were killed, they found other means to increase the population. Which were now called peerages.

Although Rias was kindly explaining what she did, Vali already knew what she was saying. After all, Rizevim had many rants about devils who weren't "pure." It got annoying after a while.

"You're my pawn..."

"Vali. Vali Lucifer." Her surprised face was honestly funny. But Vali wouldn't tell her that.

"L-Lucifer?!" Rias exclaimed in surprise,"Then that means-"

"I'm the descendant of the original Lucifer," Vali waved off the notion,"Big deal, I get it."

The red head almost wanted to speak her disagreement, but decided not to and Rias seemed to compose herself, and now she was back to normal, although the silver haired girl could tell that she was a little embarrassed about her small outburst.

"Well, as I was saying. Vali Lucifer, you are now my pawn."

Raising an uninterest eyebrow Vali stood up,"We'll I'm not all on the idea of being someone's slave. So, sorry but no thanks." Making her way towards the door, and leaving while ignoring Rias' protests.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"You fools!" A voice hissed angrily,"Look at what you have done!"

The angry voice came from Rizevim Lucifer, who at the moment was fuming with rage.

The hooded group that stood before him back away from their employer, they didn't want to report their failure in the first place. But if they hadn't, they knew for sure that he would come after them.

"S-Sir, if we had known that the Gremory girl was going to show up, we would have gotten her faster," The green haired woman from earlier spoke up.

Rizevim sneered,"Oh? But wasn't you that landed the blow that killed her? I should kill you for your stupidity." Then he inhaled deeply, then exhaled,"The doctor said not to stress. Remember Rizevim, breathe in and out."

The group only watched quietly.

"Since I'm so kind, despite being a devil, I'll let you all go for now until I require your services again." He spoke, more jovial then before.

The group scurried off, afraid of what would happen if they stayed a little longer.

Rizevim watched the retreating group. He pursed his lips in annoyance, and held that face for a few moments. Soon he smirked to himself, thinking of something new. "Alright then, if you want something done, then you have to do it yourself."

* * *

**Kuoh Town**

Vali sighed, she completely forgot that she had little to no money, maybe a few coins of yen, maybe a bill. She was sadly not as familiar with the currency here in Japan, which was totally different from the ones back in her original home. Maybe she could buy herself a small meal and a drink. Or maybe a bigger sized meal, just no drink. All she knew was that she was hungry, and just wanted food.

She would've grabbed more money before she left, but she was in a rush running away from Rizevim's home.

What she'd do for a large hamburger, fries, and a milkshake.

"Hey! Leave us alone!" She heard a girl's voice exclaim.

"Oh c'mon, my buddies and I just want to have a good time with you two lovely ladies." A voice replied.

"Well we're not interested! You've been following us here ever since we got here, and we've told you more than once, we're _not_ interested." A second female spat.

Looking around, she saw said girls who were trying to get away from what looked like college kids. She shook her head, honestly it was like every guy expected a girl to answer to a catcall. She felt bad for the two girls, having to deal with the three guys, who seemed to not get the message.

"Hey, I'm being nice, and giving you the option, so come on." The older male spoke, causing the two girls to move away a little, in turn making the males move closer.

"Or you could be a respectable human being and leave these two girls alone."

The two girls, one with brown hair and pinkish hair, looked up surprised. They had no idea who the silver haired girl was, but they were grateful that she decided to help them out.

"And who are you?" The apparent leader asked, looking Vali up and down as a small smile played on his lips,"Unlike your friends here, you look like you like to have a good time."

Vali scoffed at his attempted flirt,"Sorry, but I'm not interested, so take your group of friends and leave them alone."

If the guy didn't see the group on her face, he probably would have kept doing what he was doing. But when he did, he finally got the message and he and his little group left.

Turning around, Vali saw the brown haired girl let out a sigh in relief, sending Vali an appreciative look,"For a second there, I really thought that creep would have done something. You are a lifesaver."

Her friend agreed,"They can't get girls their own age, so now they stooped to anyone that looks female."

"I'm Murayama," The brown haired girl introduced herself, then gestured to her friend,"and she's Katase."

* * *

_**Yes I just did that. I'm sure that she wouldn't be too fond of Matsuda and Motohama. So here's what I've come up with.**_

_**IM SCREECHING I SAW ARTHUR PENDRAGON ANIMATED(FROM THE HIGHSCHOOL DXD BORN OPENING) AND ALL I'M THINKING IS """OH NO HE'S HOT"""**_

_***ahem* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time friends! /(^o^)/**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I am a little disappointed that the last chapter only got 2 reviews but eh, beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, I am glad that people are liking the story so far. Hopefully they'll continue on liking it.**_

_**Reviews!**_

romerolaguado: Pues me allegra que te gusta la historia. Si estos puntos son importantes pero vamos a usar para más adelante. (Well I'm glad you like the story. Yes those points are important but I'll use them later.)

SharpRevan: You should watch it, it's good so far! As for Issei, he won't come in until a little bit later. (Maybe a few more chapters in I'm not sure, I can't make the exact estimate.)

_**Now onto the chapter!**_

* * *

**Kuoh Town, Japan**

**8:34 A.M.**

As Vali listened to the two girls, she learned that they both attended Kuoh Academy, a school just a few minutes away from here. They also seemed to have a crush on someone named "Kiba" and they were really enthusiastic, for lack of a better word, about him.

"So Vali-san," Katase began,"We've never seen you around much? Are you moving here?"

Vali blinked, well she couldn't tell her truly why she was there and a small white lie wouldn't hurt anybody,"Oh, I'm just visiting some old friends." She lied.

The two girls nodded, that was surprisingly easy.

"Oh there you are!" A voice called, and Vali blanched, it was that Gremory girl.

Suddenly both Katase and Murayama blushed,"Rias-oneesama!"

-Oneesama?

Rias smiled at the two girls, and Vali swore that they turned redder than a ripe tomato, their faces heating up. If they heated up any more and steam would have come out of their ears.

"Oh you've met Vali?" They both nodded,"She's come down for a few days,"Rias explained,"Since her family is close friends with my own, she's staying with me. Well, I was going to show her around the town for a bit, if you'll excuse us."

* * *

Vali found herself back in the room from earlier. Except this time,three more people were in here as well. Two girls, the taller of the two had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, her eyes were closed as she smiled. She wore a light blue blouse, black jeans and flats. The more shorter one had short white hair, her yellow eyes reminded Vali of a cat. (She already know someone else who acted like a cat as well) She wore a white t-shirt and shorts with a pair of converse. Next to them stood a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved shirt with brown stripes with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, navy colored jeans, and brown shoes.

To a normal human, they seemed like your everyday highschoolers. But Vali could tell that they were devils as well. But she also sensed other powers within them as well.

**[At least you have a group of people that aren't trying to kill you.]** Albion spoke up as Rias sat down opposite of her, the three others stood behind her.

"_Because that would make me feel any better how?"_ Vali replied, more as a statement rather than an actual question.

**[Well, your safe for now.]**

"_For now. Lovely."_

Rias cleared her throat, getting both Vali and Albion's attention,"Anyway Vali, as you know, this is one of the buildings of Kuoh Academy. In the school we blend in. Here in the school I am the President of the Occult Research Club, but really we use this as a ruse to get out of class just in case something comes up. Not to mention, you aren't the only one who I reincarnated into my peerage. But they can introduce themselves to you," Rias turned to her long time friend,"Akeno, would you mind starting?"

The black haired girl nodded,"Not at all, I'm Akeno Himejima, the Vice-President of the club and Rias-buchou's Queen."

The loli girl stepped up next and spoke quietly,"Koneko Tōjō. I am Rias Gremory-sama's Rook."

The bishounen then said,"I am Yuto Kiba. I'm Rias' Knight."

Vali nodded as he finished speaking. "You all already know about me."

That was that.

**[Something feels off]** She heard Albion say.

"_What's up?"_

**[...Don't worry, I'll inform you about it later.]**

_"If you say so..."_ Vali trailed off.

"On Monday, you are going to begin going to school here," Rias spoke causing Vali to wrinkle her nose in distaste,"What?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Also, you don't have to worry about the uniform or a place to stay, it's already taken care of." Rias added.

The silver haired girl nodded. Vali had seen some school uniforms before in her lifetime. But they didn't actually look that bad. So she hoped the uniform here didn't look to bad either.

* * *

There must've been a deity somewhere that really wanted Vali to eat her words. Well the top part of the uniform wasn't too bad It was just the skirt. The skirt was too short for her liking. At least Rias gave her the thigh-length socks.

But as she walked past the gates of the school, she swore people were staring at her. It was not fun. She didn't even want to know what the rest of the day would be like.

* * *

**Rome, Italy**

**1:34 A.M.**

"Now she's getting me worried. Vali-chin hasn't been away this long has she?" A black haired woman asked, adjusting her obi on her black kimono.

"Well I'd never expect you to be the worried type, Kuroka." A taller male spoke in a teasing tone.

The woman, a former nekoshou named Kuroka, rolled her eyes, eyes narrowing in annoyance, her two tails swishing behind her. "But you're worried about her too aren't you, nyan~?"

"You got me there." The taller of the two,Bikō, relented. His staff was strapped on his back. His eyes peered down, not many people were out at this time. Maybe a save few. But the descendant of Sun Wukong didn't have to worry about it.

"Well nothing's happening, so I think it's time to head back." Calling to the Flying Nimbus, Bikō and the former nekoshou left the area, back to their base, where the rest of their team was waiting for them.

* * *

**Kuoh Town**

**2:26 P.M.**

She had all her books laid out on the table, two were already back in her bag, getting English and Mathematics out of the way. Vali didn't even know that Social Studies was broke up into 6 different subjects. At least she only had one to do, that was Geography.

Her class was filled with regular people, will that Kiba guy was in her class. At least there was someone she knew. Then he introduced her to another classmate, Genshirō Saji. He was a part of the Student Council, another group of Devils led by the Sitri Heiress.

**[To think I'd meet Vitra again.]** She heard Albion muse with a chuckle.

"_Another dragon huh? Interesting." _Vali replied as she flipped through a page in her textbook,"_What about the Sekiryūtei?"_

**[He's around] **Albion began **[I can tell he's awake now too.]**

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Vali's lips,"_Well the day I fight my rival, is one I definitely will look forward too."_

**[The Sekiryūtei against the Hakuryūkō, that'll be the day.]**

Vali blinked,"_Albion?"_

**[What?]**

"_What was bothering you yesterday? You said you were going to talk about it later, then we never got around to it._"

**[Oh right...that..]**

"_I don't like how worried you sound."_

**[Well I told you that something felt odd didn't I? Well I learned that with whatever that Gremory girl used to revive you with, she tried to seal our powers. But I was able to keep my consciousness up for sometime, so I managed to stop her from sealing a portion of your power. So it's like you've never become a devil.]**

**"**_I just want to know why she tried that in the first place."_ Vali spoke."_I'm just glad I'm not any weaker. That would be the worst."_

She got no response.

* * *

_**So I still need a last name for Vali which is why I didn't include the teacher introducing her to the class. So if anyone would help me think of one that'd be cool. **_

_**Until next time friends! **_ヽ(๑◠ܫ◠๑)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

**lmao it's been two years I don't have an author's a note for this bc I posted it in my other fic, in short, a lot of stuff happened and I lost the motivation to work on my stories. But yeah** **so I'm gonna answer reviews and we'll get on with the chapter**

Gognar: Yes Vali is from the Lucifer family, but I was gonna use a fake last name since it would be a bit odd if someone had the last name Lucifer (and remember that Rizevim also wants to find her and if someone's listed with the last name Lucifer, he'll notice something's up). Thank you for the suggestions!

romerolaguado: no te preocupes porque no soy tan buena pensando en buenos nombres para mis personajes tampoco

victoria cullen34: thank

Nintendoes Gamer: I mean I was under the assumption that maybe Rias or even Sirzechs like placed a spell to hide what Koneko was, and this version of Vali isn't as powerful as canon Vali so she probably wasn't as good as sensing that kind of thing.

NoName: Ya so I will incorporate Vali's team somehow in the story so yee as for what exactly, however,,, :^)))))) and the story will most likely be one pairing.

anonymous: I should be updating regularly but as someone who is lazy,,,,,yikes but I mean better late than never, haha

Shini Kurogane: I'll most likely keep it as one pairing

7137: Oh dang my guy, like I'm no good with actual names and most of the time I'll use those name generators lmao like it would take me so long to come up with that and take note of how it sounds like

Freedom2134: ayo thanks

MakkuroX: glad you like it my dude

* * *

Vali never really liked to get attached to people. Living with her Grandfather for so long didn't help either, not like he'd ever let her have something good in her life. But then here's this little nun who was undeniably lost and looking for a church, who was practically the living embodiment of innocence, decides that they're friends.

She had met Asia Argento the day after some weird fallen angel wearing a trench coat and a fedora decided to attack her out of the blue just the night prior. She probably could've handled it, but Rias showed up anyway. The night before that a different fallen angel decided to attack her. That time Vali managed to push her back with a few barriers and offensive spells enough to get away.

As much as she would have liked getting to fight a fallen, Vali didn't want nor need the attention a possible fight would occur.

Socialization of any kind was never a strong suit of Vali Lucifer. One of the few good things about living with that detestable man that was her Grandfather was that he never took her anywhere due to her (former) status as a half-devil instead of a full blooded one (except for the times she would sneak out and go places with her team). Even whenever Katase and Murayama approached her, interactions with them remained minimal at best.

The girl, Asia, however, didn't seem to care, and with a bright smile, she declared them friends. Even as that Raynare chick snuck up on them and blindsided Vali with a holy spear to the leg, Asia smiled and despite her tears apologized for Vali getting hurt because of her and even before that when she met some psycho priest who killed one of the Gremory's clients, Asia took the blame (yet it wasn't her fault that Vali almost got shot, which was something she had to remind Rias of since the red haired girl liked to blame the incident on her friendship with the nun).

Those were the main reasons why Vali decided to ignore Rias's order in not going to the Church to save her friend, that and because when Vali was told not to do something, it was more likely she was going to do the thing anyway. Spite was quite a good motivator.

Plus the descendant of Lucifer also discovered a neat little trick when she fought against the seemingly endless amount of goons that Raynare chick and her other group of friends seemed to have to work for them. Well, she also remembered part of Rias's lecture when she talked about promotion.

She promoted to a Rook and took care of those problems easy. She even gave that psycho a good punch to the face. Even Koneko was impressed, and it took a lot for the neutral faced girl to show any emotions other than disgust or annoyance at the two most perverted boys at Kuoh Academy, Matsuda and Motohama.

Vali hadn't made it in time. Whatever ritual that bitch Raynare was trying to complete succeeded, Asia's sacred gear was taken and she was the ritual took place, one of the straps on Asia's white dress had ripped, and so before she did anything, Vali tied the ripped pieces of cloth back together. She had to had to help her keep her modesty. It was a bit of a blur and had it not been for Albion, she would've killed Raynare with no hesitation. At least Rias took care of their other three feathery friends so then she handled Raynare as well.

She had it coming.

Now Vali had to worry about Asia. Even with her lack of basic resuscitation, Vali knew about pressing down on her chest to get her to breathe. Whether it was to try and resuscitate her or to really just try and comfort herself, Vali continued on, also ignoring the looks of pity from the others.

**[Vali.]**

'Don't worry Albion, she'll be okay.'

**[Vali, she cannot be saved, she's already gone.]**

'_No she'll be okay. She'll be okay_.' Vali answered, still trying to get Asia to wake up.

The Heavenly Dragon was silent. Good, Vali needed to focus anyway.

"She can be saved Vali," Rias spoke softly, in an attempt to try and comfort her distressed pawn.

Vali sent a harsh look her way, her bright blue eyes shined with unshed tears and then she said quietly,"She shouldn't have even been in this position in the first place. Out of all people, Asia didn't deserve it."

Without a word, Rias slowly approached her pawn and the nun. A red bishop piece in her hand and in the other, the Asia's sacred gear, Twilight Healing.

Vali only watched as Rias returned the rings and place the bishop piece in Asia's palm. Then the next thing she knew, Asia was alive, a bit shaken from the whole ordeal, but alive.

"Vali-san? Where are we?" Asia asked while blinking in confusion before she saw the cut on Vali's leg, the pant leg on her dark colored jeans stained with some blood, "Oh no! Vali-san, you're hurt! Let me help!"

Vali didn't argue and allowed Asia to do heal the small cut. When the former nun noticed the others around them, she grew flustered, not used to being surrounded by many people.

"Sorry about your dress, it kind of ripped when Raynare took your sacred gear," Vali apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

When Vali tried to take off her black jacket, she nearly winced at how her arm smarted sharply. It was probably from Raynare actually threw her into a church pew. Vali taunted her enough with the knowledge that she had Divine Dividing and Raynare could never measure up to Vali's strength, Raynare literally zoomed (yes she made the zoom noise with how fast she moved or was it 'nyoom'?) through the air and threw her into a church pew.

But that way Vali got to make physical contact with her and managed to divide her power and take most of it for herself. Vali even had the white dragon wings with the glowing blue 'feathers' out. Raynare wasn't worth activating Balance Breaker (although Vali wasn't sure how long she could hold it, the most having been three hours, even then that was when she fought the hunters Rizevim sent after her).

Once Asia covered herself better with her jacket and then Rias introduced herself and the others in her peerage, and explained that she was now her new Bishop. Rias had allowed them to leave, deciding to explain much better tomorrow at the school, their night had been long enough.

Vali was going to walk to her apartment, she just wanted to relax and sleep before she had to go to school the next day. But she was stopped, and suddenly Asia hugged her tightly. Slowly, and albeit a little awkwardly, Vali slowly returned the embrace.

"Thank you," Was the faint whisper that had come from the former nun.

Vali blinked before a small smile grew on her face, "I'm glad you're okay."

The walk to Vali's apartment was a quiet one, as she was a bit in thought to really hold conversation.

_'You don't have to worry about this Albion._'

**[Well I'm the only one who will. You've exposed yourself and some of your power to someone from the Fallen Angel faction. Your choice could have risked your identity.]**

'_Okay but what is that Raynare chick gonna do? Rias blasted her with her destruction magic. She's dead.'_

**[You haven't been calling her** **Gremory lately.]**

'_Not to her face no. What does that have to do with anything?'_

**[You're getting close to these people Vali.]**

_'Yeah haha, I for once don't have the emotional capacity of a rock and I'm making friends yippee. Besides consider it, me adapting to my surroundings. If I'm gonna be stuck here I might as well enjoy it, no?_'

**[As amusing as that is I'm sure.]** The dryness was strong in his tone. **[But remember Vali, you'll have to choose between your team or the Gremory's group. Especially since your Team is also with that group.]**

Vali didn't respond, but Albion was right. there would be a time when she'd have to choose one. Although when that time came, Vali hoped she knew what she'd do then.

* * *

A full week had passed since the incident in the church, and Vali's injuries had healed easily (which Vali found that she had a bit more than she thought, who knew she had a tiny concussion from how hard Rayanre threw her). Asia had moved in with her (Rias had explained to the silver haired girl that Asia asked her to allow her to live with Vali, instead of moving into someplace on her own). It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

Katase and Murayama warmed up to her as well, since as soon as they saw her, they declared that she was very cute. Good thing too, since technically Vali was a third year at Kuoh Academy and Asia was enrolled as a second year, and she could rely on Katase and Murayama to keep the 'Perverted Duo' and any other creeps away from Asia. Poor thing was too nice and trusting for her own good. But then again, that was why they were friends.

If Vali had to choose a highlight of this day, this overgrown turkey spew words about marrying the Gremory girl and bragging about his large harem was not one of her choices.

Another she wouldn't pick was how as soon as he saw her, the turkey decided to try and flirt with Vali while being there to convince Rias to marry him and 'unite' the great houses of Phenex and Gremory. Sheesh if you're gonna be an egotistical scumbag, at least be a loyal one. Not only that, he smelled like he sprayed too much cologne on himself before he came to the club room.

"I see Rias has chosen quite the lovely pawn for her peerage," Riser, aka the overgrown turkey, spoke with an arrogant grin on his face. He still had his arm wrapped around Rias, and he seemingly didn't know what the concept of personal space was either, "I wouldn't mind you being part of the marriage pact."

"And I'm guessing the size of your harem makes you seem like you're compensating for something," Vali replied with a shrug.

At her remark, Rizer's smirk left his face. Rias sent her a look which said, _Don't anger him, please. _Akeno tried and failed to stifle down a giggle (although Vali wasn't sure if she was really trying at all).

"I mean who really has all their pieces used up?" Vali continued, causing the Phenex's eyes to narrow.

Rizer stood up, glaring at the silver haired girl, "You'd best be glad that you're a servant of my future wife. Or else I would have to show you what I do to disobedient servants like you."

Vali snorted and crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

Rizer smirked, one of his arms lighting up with flames "I'll consider it a challenge."

"That is enough. Both of you," A third voice commanded. Oh right, the Maid was here too. If it weren't for the strength she felt when Vali had first met her, maybe Vali would've challenged her too.

**[Vali...]**

'_What I could totally take him!'_

**[He may be arrogant, but he is a strong opponent. You cannot assume that you'll defeat him so easily.]**

'_But I could still beat him no?_'

**[That's not the point.]**

"Well, I suppose if it's a direct order from the Ultimate Queen, I have no choice but to comply."

"Pompous ass," Vali grumbled.

"Rias-sama," The Maid began, "As ordered by your brother and father, I am here to make sure the talks are peaceful. If neither of you can come up with a solution, then we must go along with our second option. You are to settle your differences with Rizer-sama in a rating game."

Rating Games, a form of entertainment for Devils. Her grandfather only enjoyed them from time to time because he got to see the "false" devils injure or possibly kill one another. Vali liked to fight strong opponents so she supposed that she couldn't judge.

"This is your newest Pawn correct?" Rizer then laughed, "That's all to your household? I would've expected more from you dear Rias."

Rias stared at him with narrowed eyes, "And so what if they are? My servants are more than enough capable."

Then an orange magic circle began to grow in front of them, and a group of women appeared in the middle of it. Rizer's complete peerage. "Need I remind you that I have a full set?"

With his back turned, Vali mocked his tone by silently repeating his words, much to the amusement of the other club members. Then when he faced them again, she stopped, her arms crossed over her chest again and a neutral expression was on her face.

Even by then the Maid was a bit amused. Good.

Now if only that Turkey could leave already.

* * *

**listen,,,I get so emo about Asia bc she honestly never asked for any of the bs that happened to her in the begin and I think I was lowkey self projecting lmao**

**k so tell me what you think bye see you next update (whenever that is)**


End file.
